The Sacrifice
by masaaki ryo
Summary: Death isn't all so dreadful after all... a one shot fic, wouldn't take much of ur time to take a look... I'm bad at summaries...


This is a one shot fic that was actually a Chinese composition for class... My friend read it and insisted I write a fanfic for this, so here it is, hope you like it!

This is dedicated to the forever happy girl whom without with this fic would not exist. That you for enduring my crazy moments!

Please read and review! Enjoy...

* * *

"Perhaps his love for you was nobler, yet this did not mean I loved, no love, you less. He died for you; I'm living for you… Hermione, can you imagine how lonely life is without you?" 

As Harry gazed around the familiar surrounding of the Gryffindor common room, he thought about all those times he spent with Hermione, and Ron. Ron, who gave up his life for her, for a woman he knew could only ever love him as a brother. He missed his friends, the best friends he had ever had. He knew the fight had to go on, he had to fight until Voldemort was finally vanquished…

Harry could feel it in his bones, the time of the final battle was near. He had succeeded in destroying all the horcruxes, at least, all that he knew of.

* * *

Pain… 

It was all that Draco Malfoy could feel, could think off.

He could only blame himself for being too careless… much too careless…

* * *

Ginny was searching frantically for the only person she knew could save the one she loved. She knew that every second lost meant that a part of his life was leaving his body. 

Suddenly, as if waking for a trance, Ginny mumbled, "Hogwarts… stupid stupid, should have known earlier"

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy was pacing in a house she had thought that she could never bring herself to step into, worried for the son that she never had the chance to shower the amount of love a mother had for her child with… 

In the very same house, Weasleys were watching her with skeptical, yet slightly worried expressions, worry for the orphan whom they had come to love as a brother. They were not fooled; Harry would not reject the plea of a sister. He would finally meet Voldemort in a final battle of good and evil…

Remus Lupin and his wife of two months, Nymphadora Tonks, held each other in an embrace that was meant to comfort the other. But both knew that even the love each had for the other could not sooth the fear of losing a young man of barely 21 to the-guy-who-just-wouldn't-give-up-and-die (and do the world a great favor at the same time). They felt the fear that parents had for their only beloved child…

* * *

"Harry! You've got to help him. Draco, Voldemort found out…"

She barely finished her sentence before Harry disappeared out the door, something he was prone to recently.

Harry knew that if Voldemort found out that Draco had helped him retrieve Hermione Ron's bodies from the Slytherin fortress, he was as good as dead. Harry owed him a debt, and it was time that this debt is repaid in full. Voldemort would get what he wanted by allowing Narcissa Malfoy to escape with this little piece of information, only, more…

* * *

"I'm sorry… sorry, Granger… Weasley… I'm sorry I couldn't get here in time to help you… nonononono… not her… please dad… not Ginny… no…" 

The dementors were circling Draco Malfoy…

In a few moments, he would be given the kiss that he had been promised, only, this time, he did not want it at all…

* * *

Voldemort aka the-guy-with-the-super-stupid-maniacal-laughter was chuckling (although it sounded more like a wheeze) to himself, the plan was set in motion… 

Good people were just so predictable…

* * *

Harry took out the map that Snape had created for him, at the cost of his own life, which was similar to the Marauder's map, only this time; it was a map of the supposedly unplottable Slytherin fortress. He marveled that Voldemort was actually fooled enough to take Snape into confidence when the guy killed Dumbledore (who had begged him to do it). The so-called greatest villain in contemporary wizarding world was not infallible after all, with all those horcruxes of his…

* * *

Voldemort, also called the-pain-in-the-ass by some brave souls, watched as his nemesis walked into his trap. Gleefully, (although we all know that that would be a terrible sight to behold, a gleeful Voldemort…) he addressed his _guest_, in that all so typical speech of his. (The poor guy probably never heard of creativity before, wouldn't blame him, being so engross in 'ridding the world of those filthy m) 

Harry Potter would soon meet his doom…

* * *

Harry was seriously getting bored… 

What was with evil villains and their speeches, anyway?

"… >>after a very long time>>… bring out our prisoner!"

* * *

Draco Malfoy was pale and extremely weak. Harry knew he would not last through another cruciatus, honestly, he did not know if he would last through the night. Ginny would be heartbroken if she lost him… 

Plus, death would be a relief. Maybe then he would be able to meet his parents, Ron and… Hermione… in the place muggles called heaven.

He would make the ultimate sacrifice, a life in exchange for another… and perhaps, many others if his theory was correct. He would miss the Weasleys, and Lupins. But, Draco deserved the life he had been deprived off from the moment he was born into the Malfoy family. It would be worth it, and he owed him that…

* * *

December 25, 2005 

The wizarding world mourned the loss of a hero. Christmas would have an even deeper meaning to the world from this day forth. Perhaps now they would remember that Christmas is a season of giving, that they may remember that their hero died this day, sacrificed himself for others, and at the same time vanquished the wizard who caused them fear for years… a perfect anniversary to the birthday of the savior born 2005 years ago.

**The end

* * *

**

For those who still didn't get it, Harry was the last Horcrux... By offering himself in exchange for another, Harry made Voldemort kill a part of his own soul, that's why he was vanquished...

I know the ending was rather abrupt, but i hope u liked it anyway!

See you soon, hopefully


End file.
